


Blank Space

by KayProm



Series: Hyungs and Dongsaengs [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Hyungs and Dongsaengs, I mean best quality, I really don't know what this is, M/M, Seungkwan's low quality English, Verkwan but like not really, and like one cuss word, cuz those youngin's too young to be dating, just fluff, seriously there is no plot, teeny tiny little fluffy drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol took a deep breath as he slowly twisted the knob to the practice room door, unsure of what to expect. From the sound of it, he thought something was dying on the other side of the door, but as he peeked his head in he saw that it was just Seungkwan as he belted out another ridiculously annoying pop song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SO IT'S GONNA BE FOREVER,<br/>OR IT'S GONNA GO DOWN IN FLAMES"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Space

Hansol took a deep breath as he slowly twisted the knob to the practice room door, unsure of what to expect. From the sound of it, he thought something was dying on the other side of the door, but as he peeked his head in he saw that it was just Seungkwan as he belted out another ridiculously annoying pop song.

 

_SO IT'S GONNA BE FOREVER,_

_OR IT'S GONNA GO DOWN IN FLAMES_

 

_"Aish, this guy really doesn't have a volume control, does he?"_ Hansol thought as he watched Seungkwan parade around in front of the mirror. The rapper shook his head slightly as he laughed at his hyung's silly behavior. As much as he pretended to get annoyed with Seungkwan's antics, he had to admit that he was pretty funny.

 

_YOU CAN TELL ME WHEN IT'S OVER,_

_IF THE HIGH WAS WORTH THE PAIN._

Still, Hansol did wish the noisy singer would have chosen a slightly less... annoying song. No hate to Taylor Swift or anything; T-Swizzle is great and all, it's just that Blank Space could get a little... repetitive after a while.

 

_GOT A LONG LIST OF EX-LOVERS,_

_THEY'LL TELL YOU I'M INSANE._

_BUT I'VE GOT A BLANK SPACE, BABY,_

_AND I'LL WRITE YOUR NAME._

As the song winded down to an end, Hansol opened up the door the rest of the way and walked into the room. "You are pretty insane I'll have to give you that, Kwannie," he said with a playful wink as he crossed the threshold over to where Seungkwan was standing.

 

The other turned to Hansol as he placed an affronted hand to his chest. "Insane?" Seungkwan replied in his best English pronunciation. "I'm insane?"

 

"Yes," Hansol replied, trying his best not to burst into laughter, but really it was hard when Seungkwan was around. Even Jihoon, being the walking documentary he was, had a hard time not cracking a smile at some of the things the boy had to say. "Yes, you are very insane."

 

Seungkwan dramatically pushed Hansol's chest, turning away from the rapper as he walked a few steps in the opposite direction. "Are you kidding me?" he asked once more in English. "You think I'm insane?" He turned back to Hansol and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Ah, woe, is me," Seungkwan cried out.

 

"Woe, is me?"

 

"Yes, woe, is me."

 

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Hansol asked, nearly doubled over from laughing so hard. He walked forward towards the older boy and grabbed his wrists. The two stood there, holding hands as they looked into each other's eyes. Hansol thought he could hear Seungkwan's breath hitch as all sound in the room suddenly stopped. Hansol opened his mouth to say something when both boys suddenly burst into laughter. "What the fuck?" Hansol laughed as he bent over his knees trying to regain his composure. Seungkwan wasn't much better off, as the older boy was nearly floored at this point. After a few minutes of obnoxious laughter, the boy's cackling began to slow to soft chuckles. But as both boys glanced over at the other, they began laughing loudly once again.

 

"My English good, yeah?" Seungkwan asked as he laid on the floor, lungs hurting from the laughing moments before.

 

Hansol rolled his eyes. _"He's never gonna quit, is he?"_   he thought. Hansol opened his mouth to reply when a loud rumble emitted from the boys stomach. "I'm hungry," he said, turning to the other.

 

"Me too," Seungkwan replied. Hansol helped the older boy off of the floor and to his feet before walking out of the practice room together.

**Author's Note:**

> what is this? I don't even know. If you enjoyed feel free to drop a kudos! I mean, you don't have to, but like if you want that would be swell. Comments are nice too.  
> Thank you so much for reading... whatever this was  
> \\(˚▽˚)/


End file.
